Neo Dragonoid
Neo Dragonoid is a Bakugan and a variation of Dragonoid. As well as the Guardian Bakugan of Dan Kuso in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information 'Description' In Bakugan Form, it's body becomes longer and it becomes much like the combination of first three evolutions. By having garments on its legs from Delta Dragonoid, markings (that are pointing down) from Dragonoid, the same horn type as Ultimate Dragonoid and the gem from the Perfect Core. (Which is now green instead of turquoise) and almost the same wing from Infinity Dragonoid. In addition to his new form he has extra horns behind his head and in his wings have different textures. Technically it can't be an evolution because it is weaker than its first evolution (Delta Dragonoid). Also when he battle's fire comes out like a tornado and can defeat the opponent. He also has the power to use Triple Abilities and he can use some Perfect Core Ability Cards only if Drago taps in the Perfect Core. It can just be counted as a transformation or a unevolution. 'Anime' Bakugan: New Vestroia In Episode 1, Perfect Dragonoid became Neo Dragonoid due to The Six Legendary Soldiers Of Vestroia extracted him from the Perfect Core. (When The Six Ancient Warriors extracted him from the Perfect Core he still can use the Perfect Core Ability Cards only if he taps into the Perfect Core.) He then travels to the human world called Earth and met Dan, Marucho, Runo, and Julie in a park once again. He then told about what happened in New Vestroia and he then tricked Julie, Runo, and Marucho to turn around so he and Dan can escape to New Vestroia without any of them. However Marucho heard them and he jumped into the vortex after them. He later battles Haos Verias and Ventus Fly Beetle in the first round and he defeated them with ease. In the 2nd round he battled Haos Freezer and Ventus Atmos and he defeats them was ease also. In Episode 2, he battled Percival and it was a tie. In Episode 3, he battled Mega Nemus and the battle wasn't decided due Mira telling them to stop during half way of the battle. In Episode 5, he battled Primo Vulcan and lost. In Episode 6, he battled Viper Helios and Primo Vulcan alongside Ingram and Hylash and won thanks to a Perfect Core Ability that Drago gained during the battle. In Episode 9, Dan throws Drago and he hits the Alpha City switch and blows the controller. In Episode 16, he battled Viper Helios and Metalfencer alongside Scorpion. He lost even though he used a Perfect Core Ability and was taken by Spectra due to a Forbidden Ability Card that Spectra used on Viper Helios. After the battle Spectra properly used the Forbidden Card on him but was not shown. In Episode 17, he battled Apollonir and the battle didn't start due to the episode finishing. In Episode 18, he battles Apollonir and uses Forbidden Abilities just like Viper Helios. Later in episode he is defeated by Apollonir and is turn back into Neo Dragonoid. Also he goes back to Dan. In Episode 20, he battles Hades and Elico alongside Mega Nemus and wins due to a new Perfect Core Ability that he used called "Dragon Contender". When he uses that ability it destroyed the Beta City controller. In Episode 22, he battled some mechanical Bakugan Traps alongside Percival and wins all of them. Also it was strong enough to destroy the Gamma City controller. In Episode 24, he saved Dan from dropping when they reverted to ball form due to Prince Hydron's Dimension Controller. Later Drago faced Cyborg Helios in the first and second round. He lost in the first round and in the second round he won. In the 3rd round he battled Maxus Helios and lost. In the last round Dan and himself had no choice but to use the Mechanical Bakugan as well. He then combined with them to form Maxus Dragonoid and the battle couldn't be decided yet. In Episode 25, the battle against Maxus Helios continued on and still no winner was determined. In Episode 26, neither Drago nor Helios won and no result was determined. Even though the battle was terminated, Helios still wanted to fight and that was yet another draw. He also goes to Earth with Dan and the others and he learned that he could open a dimensional gate by himself. He also learned that he was almost as powerful as the Perfect Core itself. That meant he could separate from the Perfect Core. In Episode 27, he evolved into Cross Dragonoid due to Apollonir giving his attribute energy to him. ; Ability Cards * Burning Dragon: Adds 200 Gs to Neo Dragonoid. * Burning Tornado: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. * Fire Tornado: Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. * Fire Shield: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Burst Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Tornado Barrier: Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. * Strike Dragon: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) * Dragon Contender: Brings the opponent's power level back to their base level and adds 600 Gs to Neo Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) * Maximum Dragon: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) ; Fusion Ability Cards * Pyrus Slayer: Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent and adds 300 Gs to Neo Dragonoid * Dragon Clash: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) 'Hex Dragonoid' Main Article: Hex Dragonoid Drago became Hex Dragonoid when Spectra took him away from Dan and Spectra/Keith stated that Chaos Ability X was used on him. 'Maxus Dragonoid' The pieces of Maxus Dragonoid were created for Prince Hydron to defeat Dan. Spectra later told Mira and Gus to use them to defeat Dan and Ace. Drago defeated all six pieces and took them. In Episode 25, Dan uses the pieces to defeat Spectra. In Episode 31, Dan defeats Spectra again by forming Maxus Cross Dragonoid, only to then come out of the armor and use the Ability 'Burning Infinity.' 'Game' Neo Dragonoid was first released in BakuNeon, a special version in Maxus Dragonoid named Neo Dragonoid (7in1 Maxus), and a special attack version named Neo Dragonoid Vortex. It can either have orange or yellow diamonds on its back. In the show, he and Percival spin. It's protoype name was Volta. It was later released again in Baku-Legacy. A Pyrus version with 750 Gs was released with Dan's Glove. On the back of the starter pack boxes and the Dragonoids New Vestroia Gold Gate Card Picture, It shows an Aquos Neo Dragonoid who's head looks like a Hyper Dragonoid battling a Darkus Percival on a closed gate card, and on the Gate Card picture It shows the Neo Dragonoid described on the back of a starter pack box, except it's in a fire hole and it's Pyrus. 'Limited Edition(s)' * 1,000 steel Neo Dragonoid Bakugan were released at ComicCon 2009. * A 1000 G-Power Translucent Pyrus Neo Dragonoid were released at the Baku-Con for semi-finalists (final four brawlers) at the regional tournaments. * A one of a kind 2007 G-Power Pyrus Neo Dragonoid made of pure steel was given to the #1 rank brawler at Baku-Con: Christopher Ruff. Trivia *When Spectra took Drago, He used Chaos Ability X on him. So when Chaos Ability X came into affect, an interesting thing to note, is that Drago didn't evolve. *Dan calls him "Dragonoid" in episode 20, even though he was no longer a normal Dragonoid. *Strangely, he and Rubanoid have the same victory pose on Bakugan Dimensions. *On the Dragonoid Gate Card, there's no front horn. *On all the pictures of Neo Dragonoid on Bakugan.com (eg. Wallpapers), Drago's eyebrow horns were colored red instead of yellow. *He is the only non-Gundalian Invaders Bakugan to be a Bakumorph. *This is Drago's first form to use Perfect Core abilities. *Neo Dragonoid is Drago's longest evolution. *On Bakugan Dimensions, it says he's the evolution of Dragonoid. So this form can also be an alternate evolution (before Delta Dragonoid). Gallery Anime Neo dragonoid ball.PNG|Neo Dragonoid in ball form Neo Drago stand.PNG|Neo Dragonoid in Bakugan form Neo Dragopanese.PNG|Neo Dragonoid in Bakugan form File:Neodrago0.jpg|Neo Dragonoid File:Drago_with_power_up.jpg|Neo Dragonoid using Dragon Contender File:Neo_dragonoid.jpg|Neo Dragonoid about to use Fire Shield File:Neo_dragonoid_2.jpg|Neo Dragonoid summoned after the pillar of fire cleared. File:Neo_dragonoid_4.jpg|Neo Dragonoid on the gate card Pyrus Reactor Neo Dragonoid attack.jpg Neo Dragonoid.PNG|Neo Dragonoid using pyrus slayer Neo Dragonoid scanned by the gauntlet.PNG|Neo Dragonoid scanned by the Gauntlet File:Dan_Screen_NV.jpg|Neo Dragonoid and Dan File:Neo_Drago_Screen.JPG|Neo Dragonoid File:Dan_Screen_NV_2.JPG|Neo Dragonoid and Dan neo dragonoid subterra.jpg|Subterra Neo Dragonoid Drago v helios.png neo2.PNG neo.PNG drago shout.png dvh.png drago using pc.png Game File:Neo Dragonoid.jpg|Packaged Baku-Legacy Aquos Neo Dragonoid File:0408001109a.jpg|Aquos Neo Dragonoid File:ThumbnailCALOIYX8.jpg|Aquos Neo Dragonoid File:Hexdrago.PNG|Pyrus Hex Dragonoid File:NeoDragonoidTranslucentPyrus.png|Translucent Pyrus Neo Dragonoid File:Neodragonoid_1.jpg|Translucent Pyrus Neo dragonoid with 1,000 Gs File:Neodragonoid_2.jpg|Translucent Pyrus Neo Dragonoid with 1,000 Gs File:DSCN0087_Neo_Dragonoid.jpg|Translucent Neo Drgonoid File:Neodrago-subterra-lyte.JPG|Translucent Subterra Neo Dragonoid File:DSCN0094_BakuBronze_Neo_Dragonoid.jpg|BakuBronze Pyrus Neo Dragonoid File:Neodrago-pyrus-bronzeatt.jpg|Bronze Attack Pyrus Neo Dragonoid File:Neodragosteel.png|BakuSteel Darkus Neo Dragonoid with figure File:!BlKBzrgBWk~$(KGrHqYH-CIEtH5Yfp-mBL,e8VlL)w~~_35.jpg|BakuMorph Neo Dragonoid File:Neo.jpg|BakuCrystal Neo Dragonoid Imagem026.jpg|Darkus Neo Dragonoid (closed) Imagem027.jpg|Darkus Neo Dragonoid (open) Bakupics2 020.JPG|Darkus Neo Dragonoid Neo drago vortex jp poster.JPG Neo Dragonoid.JPG|Neo Dragonoid Figurine 4t4t4t4t4t43t4t4trt4fjrhgct.jpg|Subterra Neo Dragonoid (Horns not open) Photo on 2010-08-25 at 17.10.jpg|Neo Dragonoid and Neo Dragonoid (7in1 Maxus) File:Dragonoid Gate Card.gif|Dragonoid's Gate Card Neo Drago BDOTC-NDS.PNG|Neo Dragonoid in Bakugan: Defenders of the Core PatrykJan Cesarz HaosWolf 45.jpg|BakuEvolutions Neo Dragonoid $(KGrHqR,!iIE1MW-4n-JBN(+uU!D-w~~ 12.JPG PatrykJan Cesarz HaosWolf 45 (10).jpg neo_dragonoid.png Bakugan Dimensions File:Haos Neo Dragonoid.JPG|Haos Neo Dragonoid File:Neodrago-pyrus-d.PNG|Pyrus Neo Dragonoid in ball form File:Neodrago-aquos-sphere-d.jpg|Aquos Neo Dragonoid in ball form File:Neodrago-aquos-d.jpg|Aquos Neo Dragonoid in ball form File:Neodrago-darkus-d.jpg|Darkus Neo Dragonoid in Bakugan form File:Neo Dragonoid Haos.JPG|Haos Neo Dragonoid File:Neo Dragonoid Pyrus.JPG|Pyrus Neo Dragonoid File:281buqo.jpg|Evo Neo Dragonoid File:Pyrus NeoDragonoid Open.png File:Aquos NeoDragonoid Open.png File:Ventus NeoDragonoid Open.png File:Subterra NeoDragonoid Open.png File:Haos NeoDragonoid Open.png File:Darkus NeoDragonoid Open.png File:Pyrus NeoDragonoid.png File:Aquos NeoDragonoid.png File:Ventus NeoDragonoid.png File:Subterra NeoDragonoid.png File:Haos NeoDragonoid.png File:Darkus NeoDragonoid.png File:Pyrus Evo NeoDragonoid.png Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Maxus Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans